Smoky Beginnings
by Firevoid
Summary: Smoke Lesco from Veilstone City is wandering the Sinnoh region with her Pokémon, but when she tries to help a couple of girls, they accidentally drag her into a web of Pokémon battles and stalker-like friends and foes. PAUSED- sorry!
1. Trying to Help

_Ta da! Thank you for entering my story, unknown reader! Warning- My characters change rapidly, so I hope you won't get confused! Will not say anymore, except beg for reviews! Not that anybody cares about the begging, but just in case! Gubbai and good reading!_

* * *

Smoke closed her eyes and walked like that. Mismagius floated beside her, the two comfortable in silence.

"Ursa!"

"What is it?"

Smoke looked down at the Teddiursa held in her arms, which was squeaking and tugging at her sleeve. Mismagius drifted ahead into the night a little, and then returned.

"Magius."

"Is there something there?"

"Mag."

"Mightyena. Go."

She held up a pokeball with her free hand and the dark Pokémon appeared.

"Can you go ahead and check the path?"

Mightyena prowled forwards, vanishing once it was a few metres away. After ten seconds, it appeared again and growled.

"Stay alert." Smoke continued, and soon could hear the sounds of a scuffle.

"Hey! Get- oof- off me, Livvy!"

"I can't! There's something there!"

"Move!"

"_Gengar!_"

The two girls were silent, before one screamed. "A GENGAR!"

Smoke hurried forward and saw a strange sight- in the park were two girls, one with blonde hair and one with red, on top of each other. The blonde one was struggling out from the redhead, who was petrified by something dark in front of her. Smoke ventured forward carefully, a trait that set her apart from most other trainers, who would most likely leap into the fray. But then again, she wasn't a trainer.

"_Gengar!" _Its cry was more insistent now. Smoke reached the trio, and saw the Gengar grinning grotesquely. Behind it was a small Ghastly, and another beside it. They were cowering.

"…Are you okay?"

"No!"

"I think you're scaring the Ghastly. And Gengar isn't happy. I suggest you move."

"I'm _trying,_ but Livvy's squishing me!"

"Well, there's a scary Gengar in front of me, Em!"

"Get off!"

"I can't!"

"Quiet, you two," Smoke murmured, waving Mightyena forward. It snarled at the Gengar which retreated slightly. Mightyena turned and pulled Livvy up by her arm. She stood, pulled Em up and the two backed off from the Gengar. Livvy ran to Smoke and held onto her leg. She was tiny. Em, the blonde one, was taller, but still small.

"Come on Livvy, we should be going. I told you we shouldn't be out this late," she said, casting a nervous glance at Smoke.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said!"

"Aw, but this lady's so nice!"

"Thanks, but Em's right. You should be getting home," Smoke said softly.

"Hey, you want to have a battle?" Em challenged, a grin growing on her face.

Smoke smiled slowly. "You have Pokémon?"

"Yeah. Three of them!"

"Well then, how about a three on three team battle?"

"Okay!"

"Tomorrow," Smoke added.

"But-"

"You should go home. It's late."

"What about _you?_"

"I'm just wandering, I suppose."

"D'you want to stay at our house for the night?"

"Mags? What do you think?"  
"Magius," Mismagius replied. Livvy screamed and jumped back as the Pokémon ghosted out of the darkness. Smoke smiled.

"That's a yes. Mightyena?" Mightyena growled an affirmative. Teddiursa squeaked its approval.

"I suppose we do, then. But just for future reference, you aren't meant to talk to strangers, even if she did save you from a Gengar."

The two girls nodded, then started walking away. Smoke followed them, returning Mightyena and Mismagius to their pokeballs.

After a couple of minutes they neared a large house. A harassed looking woman ran out, followed by a girl who was walking very slowly, dragging her feet and looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Emma! Olivia!" Both the girls winced. "Where have you been? You haven't been talking to strangers have you? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?"

Em looked haughty. Livvy counted on her fingers, "In the park, yes, no, yes."

"What! You've been talking to strangers?!"

Em jerked her thumb at Smoke. She raised her hand in a wave. "I think I might be the stranger. These two were upsetting a mother Gengar and its children, so I helped out. I was a gym leader," she added uncertainly. The woman hesitated, before giving a warm smile. "Thank you very much, I'm sorry to hear that." Smoke decided she meant she was sorry about the Gengar.

"Ruth here is a Pokémon coordinator! You two should get along just fine!"

She then bustled back inside, herding the two small children with her.

Smoke looked at Ruth. Ruth didn't say anything. She had Livvy's auburn hair, and hazel eyes.

"So, um, do you like contests?"

Smoke inwardly cringed at the question. Of course she liked contests! She was a coordinator! Smoke shut up and walked inside, followed by the silent Ruth.

"Oh, good! I'm just serving supper! Would you like a hot chocolate…? Oh my! I haven't asked your name!"

"Smoke."

"Where?"

"No, my name is Smoke."

"Oh, sorry. Well, isn't that an interesting name? Here's your hot chocolate! Wow, isn't your little Teddiursa the cutest!" Smoke saw with amusement that the more the woman said, the faster she talked, and the more she sped up, the more irritated Ruth became.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, no problem at all! Now, off to bed with you!"

"Um, mum, Smoke was actually going to stay here for the night-" ventured Livvy.

"Oh, really? Then you can stay in Ruth's room! Go on, get up there!"

The woman beamed and waved them up the stairs with a teatowel. Smoke was slightly shocked, then Ruth spoke.

"My room's just here. Sorry about Mum…"

"No problem. Wow, your room is beautiful!"

Ruth's room was blue with green ribbons painted all over it. Covering the walls and ceiling were pictures of Pokémon and herself, and newspaper clippings. Upon further inspection, Smoke found they were about contests. Ruth was staring at her with a strange expression.

"Um, what?"

"Oh, nothing. You really like my room?"

"Yeah, it's amazing!"

"Thanks." Ruth sat down on the bed. "You said you were a gym leader?"

"Uh-huh. How long have you been a coordinator?"

"A couple of years."

"Are you good?"

"Not bad…"

"Modest."

"What Pokémon do you have?"

"I have Teddiursa, Mismagius, Mightyena, Leafeon, Milotic and Quilava. What about you?"

"Come out!" Various Pokémon emerged from places in her room, as well as from her pokeballs.

A Gardevoir was sitting next to her on the bed with its eyes closed. A Roselia was by her feet, and a Lopunny next to it. A Ninetales sat regally to one side, and a Jigglypuff jumped into her arms.

Smoke whistled. "They're all so beautiful," she murmured, crouching to look at Roselia.

"Thanks, Smoke. Do you want to let your Pokémon out?"

"Sure." Smoke released them from their pokeballs. Mismagius drifted over to Gardevoir, while Leafeon padded to sit next to Roselia. Jigglypuff bounced onto Milotic's tail. Lopunny curiously ventured over to Mightyena, and Ninetales to Quilava. Smoke laughed. "It looks like our Pokémon are getting on well! Um, most of them," she amended. Quilava was growling at Ninetales. "Ignore it. Quilava's always grumpy. Aren't you?"

Quilava turned away with a blaze of flame.

The two girls sat talking for a while, until Smoke insisted they get some sleep. Ruth found her some blankets and they fell asleep, each with her own Pokémon curled around her.


	2. A Simple Shopping Trip

_This has been written for a while, but I haven't updated for no reason apart from hatred of the annoying Fanfiction system. But now, unknown reader, I hope you like this story, or have some interesting insight into my writing problems. Now, you should read! Gubbai, 'til next time!_

* * *

"Girls! Wake up! You need to go to the shops today!"

"Ugh…"

Smoke threw a pillow at Ruth, who was groaning as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Ruth's mother was standing in the doorway, beaming with the same intensity as the night before. Peeking out from behind her was Em, who was also grinning.

"Yeah! And you promised to battle me! Three on three, remember?"

Smoke fell back onto her pillows with a thud, before struggling to climb up. Em's eyes widened as she saw the eleven Pokémon arranged about the room.

"Wow! Are those yours?"

"Some of them."

"Enough talk! Get up!" their mother ordered. Ruth and Smoke shakily stood, leaning on each other and the Pokémon. Em and her mother shut the door and left. Smoke knelt and compulsively began folding the blankets.

"Leave that, we need to go," Ruth said, passing her on the way to the door. Smoke dropped the blankets then lunged, catching Ruth around the ankle. She fell, landing on the beanbag.

"Oof! What was that for?"

"Giving me an opportunity," Smoke said innocently, standing and walking out the door. "After me."

"No, after me!"

The two girls tussled all the way down the stairs, and Ruth won by a toe.

"Cheater!"

"I am not!"

"Cheater," Smoke sang, drawing out the word. Ruth pointed at her. "Gardevoir, use-"

"Hey, no fair!"

"Is too."

"Shut UP!" screamed Em, who was trying to get down the stairs. "Ruth, mum wants you and Smoke to take me and Livvy to the shops and get her some milk."

Smoke wondered when she had become part of this family.

"And you owe me a battle!"

"I know, you told me like five minutes ago."

"Wouldn't want you to forget."

"Right."

Livvy came skipping down the hall with a five-dollar note clutched in her hand. "We're going now!"

"'Kay then," Ruth said, walking out the door. "After me."

"You're so hopeless."

"That's why I win!" Ruth stuck her tongue out at Smoke, then realised their Pokémon were still following them. "Oops! Return!"

"Oh, yeah. Return, most of you."

Each kept their baby Pokémon, Teddiursa and Jigglypuff, out, as well as their starter. Mismagius for Smoke and Gardevoir for Ruth. They looked odd; the two small girls followed by Ruth and Smoke flanked by the two Pokémon. They paraded down the street, until Em came to a stop. "Here."

"What's here?"

"You're going to battle me!"

"Your little sister is obsessive," Smoke muttered to Ruth, before raising her voice and saying, "How about I choose first? Then you can make sure I'm not trying to use type advantages?"

"Good idea!"

A few people had started to surround them now, looking curious. It wasn't every day a couple of girls had a Pokémon battle in the middle of the street.

"Fine. Let's show Em how to battle," Smoke shouted, tossing three pokeballs towards the empty space. They opened and Mightyena, Leafeon and Quilava appeared. Mismagius nodded.

"Okay! Now it's my turn! Go, Furret, Tyrogue, Zigzagoon!"

The three Pokémon appeared. Smoke raised her eyebrows. "How old are you, Em?"

"Nine!"

"Whoa. These are pretty advanced Pokémon for your age."

Em looked very pleased with herself. "Now, you're going to see how strong they are! Tyrogue, use Low Kick on Leafeon!"

"Mightyena," Smoke said, almost lazily. Mightyena darted in front of Leafeon, grabbing Tyrogue's leg and hurling it away. Tyrogue flipped upright, as Em ordered Furret and Zigzagoon to use 'that' move. Furret and Zigzagoon rushed at… nowhere in particular, and then suddenly Furret pushed Zigzagoon away, towards Quilava. Furret then sped towards Mightyena. Smoke made a strange hand sign. "Defend!"

Mightyena used Shadow Ball, while Quilava used Fire Spin. Both of Em's Pokémon staggered backwards. Zigzagoon collapsed. Ruth, who had decided she was the referee, shouted, "Zigzagoon is unable to battle!"

Em returned Zigzagoon. The crowd cheered. It had swelled noticeably. Em scowled, and yelled, "Tyrogue! Use- DODGE!"

Tyrogue was completely bowled over by Quilava's Flame Wheel, which Em hadn't even heard Smoke order, and then Mightyena used Shadow Claw, while Leafeon took advantage of the distracted Em to finish off Furret with Razor Leaf. Both Pokémon were knocked out. Ruth shouted, "Furret and Tyrogue are unable to battle! Smoke wins!"

Smoke ran forward to congratulate her Pokémon, before returning them to their pokeballs and turning to Em. "That was an excellent battle."

"No, it wasn't. I _lost._"

"Well, to tell the truth, I was expecting that. I've battled far more than you, but some of your moves were amazing."

"Thanks," Em said grudgingly. Somebody in the dispersing crowd was clapping for ludicrously long, and as Smoke turned, he ran up to her, panting with excitement. He was slightly taller than Smoke, so she was staring up at him. "…Hi."

"Hi! I saw your battle!" A Lucario walked up behind him, shaking its head.

"Really? That's nice."

He didn't seem to notice her reluctance to talk. "It is, isn't it? Will you battle me?"

"Sorry, I don't generally battle. I tried to get it over with when I was a gym leader back in Kanto."

"You were a Gym Leader?" Livvy's eyes were wide. Smoke cursed herself.

"Um, yeah. We should be going to the shops, you know, get that milk."

"Yeah," agreed Ruth, who had materialised at Smoke's side. "We- who's this?" she asked, staring at the boy who was gazing admiringly at Smoke.

"Cooper!" he said, without taking his eyes off her. Smoke was becoming uncomfortable under his watch, and wasn't upset when Em dragged her and Ruth away. Problem was, Cooper was following them.

"You're a really good trainer, aren't you? I can tell. So can Lucario." Lucario grunted. Mismagius murmured.

"I'm a trainer. I come from Sinnoh, but I started in Hoenn with Lucario. What's your name?"

"This is Ruth."

"Hi, Ruth. No, I meant _your _name."

"Smoke."

"Is that your name? Smoke, can I battle you? I already have the first two gym badges now, and Lucario and I have been waiting for a good fight."

"I told you, I don't _want _to fight."

"What about your Mismagius against Lucario?"

"NO!" Smoke sped up, and Ruth hurried after her.

"Please-"

"Leave me alone, you stalker!"

"But-"

"FINE!" She whirled to face him, livid. "I'll battle you! If I win, you go away."

He grinned. "But if I win, you come with me and Lucario to the next gym."

She bridled. "Deal."

They faced off. Ruth shouted to her younger sisters, "You two go and get the milk! You know what to get!"

They nodded and left. Smoke pointed and Mismagius floated forward. Lucario stepped forward to meet it. Smoke waited for them to attack. Grinning confidently, Cooper cried, "Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot the blast at Mismagius, who waited until Smoke called, "Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius met Lucario's attack, destroying it and sending slivers of blue light everywhere. Ruth gasped.

"Now, Mismagius! Night Shade!"

Mismagius lifted its arms and black energy rushed at Lucario, blasting it backwards and knocking it down. Cooper yelled, "C'mon, Lucario! Jump Kick!"

Mismagius didn't move, letting Lucario hit it. It didn't damage Mismagius, instead letting Lucario close enough for an attack.

"Psywave!"

Lucario collapsed as the waves slammed into it. Ruth yelled, "Lucario is unable to battle! Smoke is the winner!"

Cooper, silently fuming, knelt beside Lucario and gently awoke it. He then turned to Smoke and begged, "Best out of three?"

"My Pokémon are tired. I'll go back to Ruth's house, and then I'll come with you."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Really. Now, you should get Lucario to the Pokémon Centre."

"I will! Meet back here in half an hour?"

"Sure."


End file.
